MyCoke
Beginning in 2002, Sulake began one of their first commercial gaming projects for Coca-Cola called Coke music (later renamed to "MyCoke"). This game is commonly compared to the famous game of Habbo Hotel. The client itself was named Coke Studios, similar to how Habbo's is "Habbo Hotel". In Coke Studios, the single goal was to create a virtual room, which could be used in any ways imaginable. An avatar would be called a "V-ego" (Similar to Habbo avatars being called simply "Habbos"). The game was only available between 10:00 AM and 2:00 AM (EST UTC−5). A localized UK version operated until it was shut down on July 31, 2006. Rooms Rooms were available to walk around, wave, dance, talk, and play music. There were Public Rooms (Like Habbo's "Official Rooms" and Private Rooms. Private rooms (Much like Habbo) you could create a dozen rooms (later changed to 20) for your own use of furni. You could choose wallpaper, flooring, and from a catalog of furni. Of course you would need to be able to afford your wealth with currency. (See Decibels Below). The owner (and users with rights) could kick other players and move/rotate furni in these rooms. Public rooms Public rooms were often based on real-life areas, for users to play music, chat, and walk. You could not place furni in these rooms or kick other users. There are various locations based on real-life cities where the user can perform music available, such as San Francisco, Mexico, Goa, Tokyo, London, Sydney (Australia), and many other places. Furni This is a small selection of the past furni (Habbo furniture) but the new furni we know ad love to day is more complexe and loved by today's Habbo's. Decibels A name based on the measurement of sound loudness, decibels were the currency used within Coke Studios. Earning Decibels *'Receiving 'Thumbs Up' votes' from other users whilst performing music. (10 decibels per thumbs up). *'Drinking Virtual Coca-Colas' found in crates, vending machines, and refrigerators. This was available 10 times a day. Each coke would give a message saying you received 10 "DB's" (decibels). (This would earn up to 100 decibels per day total). *'Filling out surveys.' (Commonly on 3rd-party products or in-game content). These would be available once a month and would give you 500 decibel upon completion but, later changed to once a week for 200 decibels per completion. However, sometimes these were not released on time. *'Account creation.' A system that was off and on, promising 5000 decibels to new accounts. However, many times this was not fulfilled. Cost All items within the studio were technically gained for free. Making songs was also free, with the added incentive of earning decibels. There was never any way to purchase coins into the game (except the way below, see Mycoke rewards). MyCoke Rewards MyCoke Rewards (or simply Coke Caps), was a way to purchase chunks of decibels at a time.These would be obtained on specially marked caps of single purchased bottles of Coca-Cola. You would simply enter the code found under the Coke cap. There was a 1 in 5 chance of getting a whopping 5000 decibels. Another 1 in 5 chance of receiving a rare piece of furni (only to be released with this promotion). You had a 100% chance of getting 1000 decibels (If all else failed). (You would only receive one of these chances). The furni you had a chance to receive would change about once a month, making all of it some of the rarest furni in the game. Later the program was changed, so you would buy furni with rewards points on http://Mycokerewards.com. Music/Performances Almost exactly the same concept and code to trax, you could mix songs within the Studios or on the website for performances or private enjoyment. After mixing songs, you could play the songs on Cd players, Jukeboxes, and Stereos for player given 'thumb ups or thumb downs'. You could earn 10 decibels for every positive vote. The more positive votes you got (thumbs up). However, if you got a negative vote (thumbs down), you lose 10 decibels out of the total decibels you earn (Though you would not loose money at the end of a performance). Client and server changes In September 2004, Coke studios started a second client called simply "Coke Studios 2" or "beta" (almost exactly like Habbo Beta. However, instead of a select group of users, everyone had the ability to test out this new client. Around the same time the Shark Tale server came out for affiliation promotion of Shark Tale. Though, extremely similar to booth other servers, players would have octopus legs (males) or a mermaid tail (females). At one point all 3 servers existed at the same time, commonly being called "Yellow Server" for Beta, "Red Server" for the original and "Blue Server" for Shark Tale. In early 2005, the old server and Shark Tale servers were removed and Beta was the official Coke Studios. (See more on Shark Tale below). Shark Tale A promotion created for the movie 'Shark Tale' involved a server dedicated to promotion, along with a large new line of furni (with underwater theme). After this server was closed, all furni was credited to the regular server. This furni was considered to be extremely rare and valuable in trade. Trade There was a system of trade in the studios. However, you could only trade furni and only 6 pieces at a time. It was a very unstable system as anti-scamming systems/project were never used and common scamming would happen for furni worth more than any 6 furni. Example of a common scam *Player 1 is selling a Gong rare piece of furni only obtained by winning the Sumo game 15 players in a row worth a lot at one point. *The gong is worth more than 6 of the most expensive pieces of furni (coke couches decibels). *Player 2 promises 10 coke couches for the gong. *Player 1 put in the gong in trade, as player 2 puts in 6 coke couches (max). *Both players accept (and the trade is technically complete) and Player 2 still owes 4 coke couches for a fair trade. *Player 2 leaves without paying the rest of his fair trade. This can also happen in vice-versa, depending on who gives the promised item first. Example: *Player 2 gives Player 1: '6 coke couches' (and plans to get the gong in the next trade after offering 4 more coke couches) *Player 1 decides he doesn't want to fairly complete the deal and leaves. Chat The chat system in Coke Studios was almost exactly the same as Habbo Hotel's. you could use a shout or talk feature. Talking would only be readable to players within 10 spaces of you. Any farther then 10 spaces, chat would be almost gibberish. For example; (Within 10 Spaces): "I like your song." and (outside the 10 space limit): "I *i*e y**r *on*". Notice that it is possible to decode what the player said but, can be impossible. (Again, exactly the same as habbo:) The name of the player, a small version of the player's head and the dominant shirt color would appear in a bubble chat that would scroll up the screen. However, you were always able to pull down the history of the room chat (much before Habbo was given this feature). Motto The motto system is exactly like the current Habbo motto system. You could edit your motto from the main menu and it would be visible in the studio. However, the limit of the motto size was 27 characters (including spaces and punctuation marks) and special characters could not be used (other than the regular English letters). Bots/Bartenders Before Beta, most public rooms would contain one or two Bots that would do actions upon word triggers (key words). Common keyword triggers: *"Pepsi" (Or another rival brand to Coca-Cola): "Sorry, we only serve coke." *"Coke" or "Pop" or "Soda": "Have a Coke and a smile!" Friends You were able to 'friend' another player in and outside (games on the site) of coke studios. However, both players would have to approve of the friendship before you were both friends. In-Game Advertising Through the years of Coke studios, 5 advertising companies were in the studio. Including: Shark Tale Time around promotion: October 2004 Projects done for the ad: * A special server featuring Shark Tale theme and a full line of new (under water themed) furni. American Idol Times around promotion: April 2005 and 2006 (Full year) Projects done for the ad: *(N/A) Batman Begins Time around promotion: June 2005 Projects done for the ad: * Free posters (2 daily for a good few months) for those that went to the Batman-themed public room. FIFA Time around promotion: June 2006 Projects done for the ad: * (N/A) Closure of the Studios Coke studios did not last the test of time in the online world. It was closed on July 31, 2007, after a huge loss in community activity which was a result of almost unbearable server lag and glitches. All furni from the studios was credited to a certain amount decibels, then converted into CC Metro credits. It is unknown if there is any record on saved rooms at the time of closure, or if the files were simply deleted. CC Metro A 3D world owned by 'There' (A gaming company like Sulake), opened the new system on December 6, 2007 on a downloadable client for Coca-Cola. All user accounts on MyCoke had to be synced with new accounts on 'There'. Final Goodbye On March 9, 2010, CC Metro closed without a predecessor, possibly ending the era of MMO (Massive Media Organization) gaming through Coca-Cola. MyCoke released this quote: Currently MyCoke.com is used for general Coca-Cola advertising. List of similarities to Habbo * Ability to make and share music. (Trax currently not working though). * Trade of items * Ability to create and manage room functionality. * Ability to move, rotate furni. * Ability to talk and shout * Player owned rooms and Public Rooms * Currency * Motto's * Strong Language Filters * Bots * Flooring and Wallpaper for player rooms * Ability to kick others from a room * Ability to delete own rooms * Ability to change clothes (and color) * Choice of Male and Female * Operated by Sulake (For a short time on Coke Studios) * A main view and main menu to choose a room (see Hotel View for Habbo's) * Catalog * Infinite Inventory space (Coke Studio's was released after beta) * Ability to move your avatar around a room. * The square by square walking spaces (and furni placement) * Sitting furni * Designed by Pixel art * A similar navigator * Room Ratings * Furni Functions (Ability to turn some furni lights on and off). * Staying still for a long time (about half an hour) resulting in your avatar closing it's eyes. (Sleeping) * Dance and Wave options. Category:Sulake